Azzan Dmitryus
Azzan Dmitryus (sometimes called Dark) is a winged Lycan vampire standing around 7'6", as well as a master swordsman and guitarist, though he does have other strengths, namely strength itself. One of the cult's more active members, he and his allies have participated in a number of major missions, including the first meeting with Kuro. Being a vampire since bitten by one of his allies, he has a natural resistance to normal weapons, as the only weapons capable of dealing major damage to him are those made of silver. Unlike Jason, though, he is a vampire in both canon and noncanon Chatplays. Appearance Darkmaster is 7'6", grey-furred winged vampiric Lycan. However, there are some things very strange about his wings -- namely, the only solid surface seems to be the generic skeletal structure of them, which is composed of a strange black bone-like material. Over top of this, the actual wing surface is composed of Ki itself, and is times of need, these wings can be used as a sheath-like shield due to his 7.5 foot wingspan. Of course, he has red eyes, but his hair isn't a normal shade of red, it is literally blood red to match his eyes. After drawing in Ki from external sources, a sort of faint red aura surrounds him -- with a subtle elemental effect if he converted an element or energy from another source along with it. His claws are long, sharpened down to an extreme point and razorlike along their length. His grey fur is long and thick, with a few mats if he doesn't keep himself clean. Personality Despite being a vampire, he does not show the personality changes associated with it. Instead, he is usually quite happy and content, but hard to piss off. If you do piss him off, however, prepare for a fight. This has long since changed. Though still overly happy, he tends to go after people, specifically Ziolang, and bite them until he gets enough out of them. He'll also bite if poked, something he doesn't like. Powers *'Ki Manipulation:' This power is the one that lands him comparisons with Hong Meiling of Touhou fame, as they both utilise manifested life energy -- or Ki, as their primary power. **'Blood Saiyan:' Four-stage hyper mode akin to Goku's Super Saiyan, only much more powerful. ***'Stage 1:' Power is increased twofold and he changes his fur color to red. ***'Stage 2:' Power is increased twofold and he changes his fur color to electric blue. ***'Stage 3:' Power is increased sixfold and he changes his fur color to green, as well as increasing in overall size by a factor of two. ***'Stage 4:' Power is increased eightfold and he changes his fur color to black and wing color to white, as well as keeping the size of Stage 3. **'Energy Fusion Technique:' After years of practise, Dark has managed to learn to fuse his innate Ki with other energies and make specialised offensive, defensive and supportive maneuvers out of the fused energy. In essence, the energy functions as an extension of his own. **'Elemental Fusion Technique:' In a similar vein to Energy Fusion Technique, Dark can fuse his Ki with the elements for the same results. A typical use of this would be to add "fire" damage to an already-augmented Ki-based melee attack. Can also be used as a ranged or defensive tactic though. **'Extending Object Control: '''Another fusion method, Dark essentially gives life to an otherwise-dead object like a piece of wall or rock, which then since it contains Dark's Ki, functions as an extension of his own body. **'Decoy:' Dark can project a copy of himself at the cost of a small amount of his Ki. **'Augmented Physical Traits: Allowing Ki to combine with his muscle tissue, Dark can perform a vaiety of feats previously impossible to him, like supersonic travel and tearing down walls. **'''Afterimaging: In a similar vein to Decoy, Dark creates an image of himself in the exact same location as he is in currently, sheds the Ki projection, then travels at supersonic speed to another location. *'Time Manipulation:' Being a Time Bender, and a high-ranking one at that, Dark can effectively distort the space-time continuum as a combat and non-combat tactic. Commonly used to revive fallen allies. **'Time Travel:' Has been known to travel though time. Most notably to pick up major new allies Jack and Jude. **'Speed:' Using his time watch, he can disrupt the natural flow of time to allow himself to reach higher speeds. Equipment Weapons & Armor *'Brick Machine Gun:' The Brick Machine Gun, or BrickMG for short, is a modified Automatic Brick Rifle made from one given to him by TheFallenOne. Shoots 50 bricks/min, more accurate than ABR. *'Automatic Brick Rifle:' The ABR is a heavy machine gun that fires 100 bricks/min. Very innacurate. Given to him by TheFallenOne. *'Silverlight:' The very first blade Dark obtained, it is capable of forging straight paths of light beams which Dark uses for his Light Speed Attack. *'Soulbinder:' A thin black longsword with a ruby red Soul Gem embedded in its hilt. Can capture souls. *'Flareguard Armor:' Modified from this armor set (without helmet and scythe) by TheFallenOne, it is black and red in color and has slots on the back where flames come out. Can randomly create unnecessary barriers. *'Claws:' While this may be obvious to some, he has a set of five-inch long claws on each hand. Very useful for climbing. Equipment *'Time Watch:' Used to manipulate the flow of time as well as for communication. *'Guitar and Amp:' Can be used solely as a disruptor for psychic attacks, or combined with amp effects for elemental and magical damage. Strengths and Immunities *'Strength:' Darkmaster, being a vampire, possesses incredible strength beyond that of a normal fighter. *'Resistance to Silver: '''Obtained the same way as Giga's "X-Mancy", he is resistant to the adverse effects of silver. Weaknesses and Fears *'Loud and high-pitched noise:' Being canid, his ears are sensitive to noise. Quotes ''"100x Big Bang Photon Eraser!" ''- Declared by him and Shadow before annihilating Rion` in The Edge. ''"Can I bite you?" ''- He says this quite a lot. ''"Awww, why not?" - Follow-up to the above if answer is no. History and Relationships Being a relatively new recruit, along with his allies, he has a short, but quite eventful history with the cult. First joining in September of 2010 under his own inspiration, he has quickly made a name for himself. Becoming a vampire the next month after being thrown into a wall and knocked out by Jude, another vampire, he has since sworn off biting in any form. However, that was before he discovered his true self, and he became more animalistic after doing so, and will now bite for various reasons. He quickly formed a friendship with Kudamon, and later on with Giga and Ziolang, and has earned the respect of many more. He and his two allies from the future have a long history with TheFallenOne and Blaine Toshido, the relationship between the latter of both starting in the future and continuing into the past. Darkmaster himself has even said that if it weren't for Fallen he would have died after the incident with Jude, often citing the fact he was unconscious for a time while slowly bleeding to death. He often offers to test drive Fallen's new inventions, the most notable and probably the best-known instance being when he offered to test the ABR on a clone of Kam. While he has left some inventions unmodified, he had received two ABRs from Fallen that day and took it into his own hands to make something of the spare, and the BrickMG was born. Trivia *Darkmaster is not his original name, that is STT. **Despite having that name, he has no control over darkness. *Both he and Jude are vampires but do not suffer from the stereotypical problems of being vampires. *Despite being Lycans, Jack and Jude cannot understand Jason as a wolf, fox, or hyena but Dark can. *Oddly, he is believed to be the only member that shared an initiation with one of his fellows while only one was present for it. He shares his initiation with Jack, mainly due to him taking his shape during his intiation. *It is believed that he was never really human. *Dark owns an electric guitar despite Jude being the musician. *His in-combat theme being a remix of Touhou 6's Hong Meiling, or China battle theme is a direct reference to his Touhou counterpart being Meiling herself. *His tendency to religiously adopt the usage of memes from Shadow and Eebit has led the two to claim he steals his memes from them. *Holds a strange habit of giving things touhou equivalents, almost to a ridiculous extent. Category:Lycans Category:Vampires Category:Members